Bo's all night radio love line
by Eternalukyou
Summary: Five year after the series end Ranma goes calling on an old frin to see if His marriage is worth Saving


By: Eternal Ukyou  
  
Disclaimers and Notes:  
  
The Ranma cast doen't belong to me, they belong and where created by (Bum Bum BUM!) Her majesty Rumiko Takahashi. (ALL BOW TO THE QUEEN OF ANIME!)  
  
The song doesn't belong to me wither I don't know what it's called or who is by sorry! I also replaced 'Samantha' with 'Ukyou', all Dialogue is the lyrics just spoken, some of the lyric are spoken some aren't' I hope you figure it out, thinking isn't lyric neither is the line in brackets []. This is a new style I'm trying so please don't get mad at me if I kill it!  
  
This story takes place 5 years after the series end making most of the charters in their twenties (I think!) As you all know Ranma and Akane run off and get married leaving the rest of the cast with out anyone. This is a story about a day where Ranma goes a-calling on an old friend to see if his marriage is worth saving.  
  
~~~  
  
Tangled in the sheet of a Motel bed, Ukyou paints her toe nails cherry red  
  
Ukyou sat on the bed, smiling and painting her toe nails just for fun.   
  
And she asks me if she can paint mine to and I say...  
  
'Ukyou, anything for you.' Ranma smiled at her, look at what she become, a firm breasted, sweet talking lady. Through years of dressing as a man she grew up to be stunning lady. Yet, even through her two and a half year of dating Ryoga their relationship proved fruitless. In had been five year since Ukyou had heard from Ranma, after she knew that Ranma was Akane's territory she backed away and disappeared from his life forever. She and Ryoga had spent countless night trying to pick up the pieces of there shattered, wasted lives. Both decide it wasn't worth it. I would just be easier to forget it all and learn from their mistakes.   
  
And through the tiny speaks of a tiny radio the all night love line begins another show  
  
Ranma reached over and turned the radio on, just to get so sound into the room besides Ukyou's laughter. Not that he minded it much. She was just so different, she wasn't his 'Ucchan' anymore. She was Miss Kouji, no mistaking it now. The dress suit that lay on the floor, the pumps and nylons that sat at the foot of the bed, the makeup she wore only minutes before that was now just a multi colored smudge on a towel. Her ear length hair. She wasn't 'Ucchan', she would never be his 'Ucchan' again.  
  
And the caller call in, the thing that so strange, it all the same story the voice seem to change.  
  
Decades it seems, had passed Since Ukyou had looked at Ranma the way she did now. He sat there, leaning back on his hands, a rough smirk on his face. His body hadn't changed much, he still looked like he always did. So strong, he had gained a few inches and his eyes where some how different. She could see the scars that had been laid upon his heart. She had a knack for seeing past people, Ranma couldn't hide from her.  
  
It Bo's all night radio love line, a show for heart in despair, if you got something to say to a love that got away Bo wants to put you on the air.  
  
Ukyou laid her hand on top of Ranma and smiled at him. He couldn't help to smile too. He put his free hand in her short locks of think hair and jostled them. She laughed and pulled his hand away. Her grip was still as strong, rough, everything she had always been.   
  
Shadows from the passing car Turn Ukyou's smiles into Film nuar and she says  
  
'Don't get me wrong about you and me and I just figure out what we're supposed to be.' She looked at Ranma with a sudden sadness in her dark eyes -Nothing... that what we're supposed to be- Ranma thought to himself, he laid a hand on her cheek and stroked her face with his callused thumb 'Maybe I love you, I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid of where you wanna go. Maybe I'm scared I'll lose my power to amuse and I'll wake up alone in a bed full of blues, ...listening to Bo's all night radio love line. And show for hearts in despair if you got something to say to a love that got away Bo wants to put you on the air.' Ranma understood what she meant and how she felt. Neither one of them should be here now, but it had to be done. He laid moist lips on her forehead and looked at her like he never had, a sense of assurance, forgotten gentleness and companionship. -It's been such a long time Ukyou... I'm not sure if you want to love me anymore anyway. I'm not what you remember...- He couldn't bring himself to speak out loud to her. Everything was just so perfect... he stood up and grabbed his shirt.  
  
And Bo's probably thinking, this job hardly pays. But he can't figure out how to as for a raise. Meanwhile back on the love line he say 'your on the air caller number 9'  
  
Ranma took a step toward the door then looked back at Ukyou. She knew this was coming. He wasn't here to stay, just remember the curvature of her hard body that he had never gotten to take advantage of. Ukyou's gaze dropped away she didn't want to watch him leave, to walk out of her life again with out even a good bye.  
  
Ukyou laugh, the two of us hear,  
  
'I've got some miles on me and you just kid dear, to you I'm just a ride in an old Catalaic, but I keep on praying that you keep coming back.' He didn't know what she had gone through in the past five year, he didn't know how many time her heart had been broken and glued back together. He didn't know about the sleepless night she spent think about him and Akane... could they have really been in love when they left? or was it a simple act of lust. She didn't know what to do, she felt she was always in the dark... she would never make anyone a proper wife, not anymore. People where starting to gossip about her.   
  
Is the Ukyou cries or just somebody on Bo's all night radio love line?   
  
  
Ukyou watched the door close and saw Ranma walk away. She garbed her robe and went out after him. She watch him recede into the dark streets, he glance back at her for a moment before leaving the parking lot. -Good bye Ukyou... I guess you'll never have to be my Ucchan again.- he looked down at the warn letter in his pocket  
  
Dear Ranma,  
I usually won't call on you like this but I need you to find Ukyou for me, I can't go one like this.. with out her.   
  
Ryoga Habiki  
  
  
And show for hearts in despair if you got something to say to a love that got away Bo wants to put you on the air.  
  
A voice came over the radio, one Ukyou recognized quite well [Ukyou... if you out there some place... I-I need you here with me. I'm lost with out you... I'm sorry...]  
  
if you got something to say to a love that got away Bo wants to put you on the air.  
  
  
~~~  
Notes:  
Alright the Dialogue thing was kind weird, I had to try it. I always thought that Ukyou and Ryoga would make a cute couple. :) But that just me! I'de like to know what you think, all reviews welcome, even flames!   
Thanks everbodys who read this, thanks to... hey look no on to thank for this one!! YEA!!! ^_^ 


End file.
